Water
by Best Writer Darnsmith
Summary: Lioncall, the last descendent of AirClan was mysteriously found in a iceball, in WaterClan territory. He meets Crystalwing and Rabbitclaw, fellow members of WaterClan. Stormfall is out to get Lioncall, because he wants his honor back. I do not own Warriors or Avatar the Last Airbender.


**A/N : Hey guys Lioncall here! This is a spoof of Avatar The Last Airbender, jsut warrior form! I would really appreciate if you guys read this.**

Crystalwing and Rabbitclaw, newly made warriors, as well as brother and sister, padded away from the packed camp. The two had to fish for the Clan, ever since FireClan did an ambush on them, WaterClan has been desperate for food. What was weird about WaterClan, is that two cats had powers in the Clan. Crystalwing was the only cat in the Clan that was able to bend water! She was also classified as a "Medicine Cat." of the Clan. Crystalwing dipped her fur in the water, quickly followed by her brother Rabbitclaw. Rabbitclaw shivered at the tempature of the water.

"Really Crystalwing, we couldn't be normal and got on the wood!" Rabbitclaw hissed. Crystalwing shrugged. "You can go on it alone, and get lost at sea." she offered. Rabbitclaw rolled his eyes.

"You think your SO special with your waterbending. You think your high and mighty, I bet you couldn't do one regular thing as a normal cat!" Rabbitclaw hissed. Crystalwing furrowed her brow.

"I have a big responsibility! You don't understand how hard it is to be a warrior, AND Medicine Cat! It's a burden Rabbitclaw!" she screamed, lashing her tail in which, a big stream of warrior hit a huge iceball. Rabbitclaw stared om amazement, and Crystalwing gasped as the iceball was falling apart.

"RUN!" Rabbitclaw screamed, dragging his sister's and his weight away from the collasping. All of a sudden a glowing blue orb was lifted in the sky. Then it shattered, leaving a golden tom and a huge bird to hit the water. Crystalwing's blue eyes widened.

"Don't worry I got you!" she called out, dashing to the tom. She caught him, he caughed on water.

"WHOAH!" He shrieked. "Where am I? AirClan?" he called out. Crystalwing craned her head to the side, Rabbitclaw joining them.

"AirClan? They went missing years ago, thats what Owlseeker said." Crystalwing informed. The tom's eyes widened.

"Oh no! I let them down...but..." his amber eyes darkened. Crystalwing looked at him weirldy.

"Are you okay? What was the big bird doing with you?" she mewed. The tom jolted his head up.

"APPLE!" He called out. The bird, known as Apple emerged from the cold waters and perched itself on some ice.

"I am Lioncall, and this is my friend, Apple." Lioncall informed. Rabbitclaw pushed Crystalwing behind him.

"Okay now get out of WaterClan's territory." he hissed. Lioncall looked at Crystalwing.

"Rabbitclaw, we can bring him back to WaterClan and see what Waterstar says." Crystalwing suggested. Rabbitclaw darted his eyes at Lioncall.

"Fine. Don't do anything unless Waterstar tells you." Rabbitclaw mewed. Lioncall nodded and the three padded back to WaterClan camp.

"What do you mean Bluedrop! The Savior hasn't been seen since 1,200 moons ago!" Waterstar hissed. He noticed Crystalwing and Rabbitclaw come back with Lioncall behind them.

"Crystalwing, Rabbitclaw, where are the fish and who is that!" he asked boldly. Rabbitclaw gulped.

"We were trying to fish, until Crystalwing broke ice open. Then we found this rogue who claims he was from AirClan."

"Hmm...let him stay for a bit." Waterstar ordered. "I will talk with him later..."

Lioncall looked at Apple sighing slowly. He had to get to the AirClan, or even the Air Temple. He looked at Crystalwing. _I can't tell her I'm the Savior. She wouldn't like me...I don't want to be the only AirClan cat left, it can't be true..._Lioncall's eyes closed.

_**-**__**Dream**__**-**_

_Lioncall battled the ferocious waters near the WaterClan border. He could barely keep his head above the water. He thrashed his paws. He saw Apple's head sink beneath the water. A huge wave came and pushed the both underwater._

_"Apple!" Lioncall screamed in panick. The two individuals felt their eyes close. "NO!" Lioncall screamed, creating a vortex underneath him. "I won't let us die!" he said, struggling to keep the air whipping around him until the icy water clamped around the two..._

_**-Dream Ends-**_

"AH!" Lioncall screeched, waking Crystalwing beside him. "Your okay!" She cheered. Lioncall shook out his mane fur, revealing scars. Crystalwing gasped.

"Are those...AirClan marks?" she stuttered. Lioncall's amber eyes stared into her blue ones.

"Yes..." his voice trailed off. "They are..." Crystalwing waved her tail in his face. "Come on, meet the rest of WaterClan."

Lioncall saw all of the warriors, apprenices and queens. Rabbitclaw pushed himself infront of the crowd.

"Well if your AirClan, then why do you have those multi-colored feet huh?" he snorted. Lioncall smiled.

"Easy, they help me with my stabability." Lioncall mewed. He levitated off the ground, spinning in circles. WaterClan looked at him with amazement. Lioncall started to stagger. Rabbitclaw turned to where his big stack of prey sat.

"NO!" Rabbitclaw yowled, but he was too late. Lioncall already crashed into the pile, sending food everywhere. The kits and apprentices cheered in amazement.

"GO LIONCALL!" They chanted.

Owlseeker sat in the back of the crowd. _Is Lioncall going to ruin the WaterClan? _She thought as she saw Lioncall lick his paw and it changed colors.

_**Meanwhile at the FireClan border...**_

"Ashtail! Do you see it!" Stormfall exclaimed. The gray tom yawned and looked at the shining light from far away. "It might be the Savior!" he exclaimed. "I got to kill him and take him to my father!" Stormfall said proudly. Ashtail sighed.

"Young Stormfall, Blazestar still wouldn't love you if you brought the Savior to him. He is stubborn.

_**WaterClan**_

"Okay!" Rabbitclaw mewed, watching the kits beneath him stare at him. "You are the next generation of Warriors in WaterClan!" he exclaimed. The kits nodded. "You will need to know how to fight and hunt and fullfill your purpose in WaterClan!" he hollered. Lioncall made funny faces behind Rabbitclaw, causing the kits to laugh. Rabbitclaw whipped around and saw Lioncall.

"Hey kit! Get away, I'm trying to prepare our warriors!" he hissed. Lioncall's amber eyes squirmed. "I was just trying to have fun, unlike you." Lioncall mewed and walked off.

Lioncall saw a log. His eyes widened and rushed to it. He looked at it in amazement. Crystalwing giggled as she joined him. "I can teach you the art of riding logs, for a lesson of waterbending?" she offered. Lioncall's amber eyes drooped.

"Oh, Crystalwing I don't know how to waterbend..." he drifted off. Crystalwing's blue eyes darkened.

"Oh...well I'm the only waterbender of WaterClan..." she mewed. Lioncall crooked his head for a moment, then his amber eyes lightened up.

"We can go to the Northern WaterClan for the lessons!" Lioncall exclaimed. Crystalwing gasped.

"_Northern _WaterClan?" she mewed, surprise in her tone. Lioncall nodded. "Yeah, you guys are the Southern WaterClan. So how about it? We can travel on Apple and everything!" he exclaimed, barely keeping control of his excitement.

"Idk...Lioncall..." Crystalwing mewed. "I might wanna, but the Clan..." Lioncall jumped.

"Think about it later, come on teach me log sleighing!" He exclaimed. Crystalwing laughed.

"Okay fine."

Crystalwing explained how the cat got on the log while edging towards to sleigh it out. The two got on the logs and started going down the snowy mountain.

"Whee!" Lioncall yowled loudly when he was in mid-air. He crashed into something big, a huge sturdy den. Crystalwing sooned joined him. She gasped in horror. He looked at Crystalwing in confusion.

"What is this?" he asked. Crystalwing padded back.

"Lioncall, we shouldn't be here...this was one of the homes that the FireClan warriors stayed in...when they ambushed us..." she stammered. Lioncall looked directly into the den.

"Come on Crystalwing, I got you." he mewed. She nodded slowly. "Okay, I trust you..."

The two go on. Scraps of fur was everyone, and a horrible stench filled the den. Lioncall wrinkled his nose in disgust. "EW!" He spat. Crystalwing wrinkled her nose as well. A black cat staggered up. Crystalwing backed away in fear. The black cat leaped at Lioncall, knocking him down. He lifted the cat off of him, blasting it in the face with air. He grabbed Crystalwing's scruff and dragged her out of the den, making them float in the air, and took her back to WaterClan. Little did they know they were being watched.

"Ashtail, let's tell Blazestar to prepare for getting the Savior!" he hissed. Ashtail shook his head in worry, but did what his nephew said to do.

**A/N : I know this is magical like, bending for cats? A big bird and a cat being best friends? But this is my fic so I can allow this kind of stuff. I hope you guys like the series.**


End file.
